Tastes Like Chicken
by Crimson Vixen
Summary: YAOI SxS - A story I wrote a long time ago for a fic challange. More info inside.


**A/N:** This is a much much older story of mine that I wrote for the the sizzle and burn fic challenge with 'Scenario 1 – the scorching hot weather' at Queen Yokozuna's geocities site. (saitouinsidesano)

And I figured that since the story is my work, only under one of my other pen names (Runay-chan), I would post it up here for all to see.

**Warnings:** only language

* * *

**Tastes Like Chicken**

* * *

It's strange how one day can be so damned cold, be followed by a freezing night, only to have the very next day be hotter than blazes. This was all a complete mystery to one Sagara Sanosuke, who was now sitting lazily on the ground, his chin resting childishly in his palms. He gave a boyish pout and heaved a light sigh through his nostrils. He watched with little interest as people would pass by every now and then, minding there own business. 

But...

who in there right mind would be stupid enough to do anything on a day like this one? Huh....bunch of morons...

His deep chocolate puppy-dog eyes suddenly found the ground to be quite interesting. His took one hand and lowered it to the dirt beneath him, leaving the other hand to hold his chin. Scribbling in the dirt with his long finger, he thought he was making random lines, not really attempting to make any kind of picture. Not that he would consider himself much of an artist.

"Hn," was his muttered grunt when he scanned what was supposed to be just a mindless scribble. But when his pupils had adjusted themselves properly, he couldn't help but smile at the drawing of a messy heart with the name of his lover inside was revealed.

Deciding to leave the doodle as it lay, he locked his gaze heavenward and lay on his back. He did somewhat feel silly to just be sprawled out in the middle of everyone and everything, but it was too hot for him to care.

So hot....so bored....so lazy.... How he hated having nothing to do. If he didn't find something to keep him busy soon he could just....just....

"DAMMIT!" He sputtered out of nowhere, making a nearby child cry and the streets to be filled with a temporary silence. The crowd stared at the youth on the ground, each limb extended out; his white gi was obviously shed and was now laid protectively by his side. When Sano did not bother to return their gazes, they carried on.

"Bunch of Bastards..." He breathed. Some time had passed and he even took the time to remove his loved bandana and neatly fold it atop his jacket.

"Speaking of Bastards," Sano thought aloud, though quiet enough for his own ears to hear. "Wonder what's taking Saitou so long..."

At this thought, he sat himself up, with a little effort, and watched the police building's doors as if his said lover was just waiting for this cue and was going to burst through them. But just his luck, he didn't. Figures...

Just how long did it take to hand in a few papers, anyway? It seemed like hours, although it could be that the heat was so unbearable that it only seemed that way. Either way, he was getting tired of waiting. Why did he not go in? Oh yeah, that's right...they would probably tackle him and cuff him before he got two steps inside the building from the way he looked. Even though Saitou would prevent him from being arrested, he didn't feel like going through the annoying predicament and unnerving stares they always gave him when he tagged alongside the narrow eyed psycho cop.

These thoughts continued until he fell into a light slumber in...that's right....on the ground, in front of the police station.

Agh! What was that? Knocked the wind right outta me!

Sanosuke gritted his teeth, more because of the brightness of the day than the force bearing down on his stomach. Squinting his eyes open, he looked upwards to see the outline of a man just in the right position to block the sun.

"Ahou..." The man said. "Not the smartest thing you've ever done. You could get stepped on."

"Ah, shove it and help me up." The younger man groaned. Once up, he bent over to grab his possessions...that were not there.

"Wh-what the hell!? I left my jacket and my bandana right here!!" He emphasized the bandana, one of his most treasured items. His face became filled with panic as he franticly, and literally went in circles.

Saitou rolled his eyes, almost lovingly and blew smoke out from his mouth. Taking the last remaining drag from his smoke, he dropped it and stepped on it, putting the tiny stick out.

"Also..." He said, gaining the ex-gangster's attention. "Someone could take your stuff while you'r not looking." He held out Sano's articles, and the boy gathered them in his arms and nuzzled them against his cheek fondly.

As they started heading for home, Saitou turned his head to his side. "I was only in there for fifteens minutes, give or take a few."

"I know, but I got tired of waitin' and so I decided to fall asleep. And since I was too lazy to get up and move, I thought I'd just......" He shut himself up when he realized his explanation was stupid and embarrassing, not to mention would probably leave Saitou open for a smart-ass comeback.

"So, uh. What's for dinner?" Sanosuke changed the subject.

"Saitou? Did'ja hear me? What's for dinner?"

"Hey, answer me, you asshole, I asked you a question!"

"Stop ignoring me!!" With those words, he brought his hand up to slap Saitou on the back of the head to get his attention, but Saitou just grabbed his wrist before it could make contact.

"Not, now, it's too hot." He remarked.

"You started it..." Sano grumbled and his boyishly shoved his hands into his pockets, his jacket and bandana now slung over his left shoulder.

The silence that lasted for about ten seconds was murder on the young lover. "Hey, ain't ya hot in that uniform of yours?"

He received a twitch of the lip that turned into a cocky smirk. Actions speak louder than words, I supposed, since Saitou merely removed his uniform and swung it over Sano's left shoulder with the rest of the clothes.

Sano froze in his tracks and watched Saitou's retreating form with his mouth agape. "Hey! I never I would... Carry your own shit! HEY! Are you listening to me!!! S-Saitou?"

Scratching the back of his head, he caught up with the cop, hating himself for stopping in the first place, since now he had to force himself to run in this hot day, where even the breeze was warm and very un-refreshing.

Arriving home was nice, but it didn't help the heat. Inside of the house was just as bad as being out, and the sun didn't seem like it was going to be going anywhere soon. How was it that Saitou seemed so unaffected by the heat? The sweat was there, he could see it glisten off of his neck and face. And yet he didn't seem to mind it.

"Can't handle the heat, Ahou?" Saitou asked. They were both now shirtless, Sano with his bandages off as well, and sitting on the grass outside, at the base of a tree. Even in the shade it was hard to stay cool. Sano carelessly tossed the clothes he had been carrying aside and pondered Saitou's question.

"What do you mean?" The young roosterhead retorted, surprised at how breathless he sounded to himself. Then he became aware of...

"Sheesh," he spat when he was discovered himself panting with his tongue out like a dog, and was unconscious to this fact the whole time.

Saitou watched his lover in all of his ahou-ishness as he turned the other way to hide his panting face.

"Shall I cool you off?" Saitou offered menacingly. Sano didn't need to turn around to know that the older man was grinning madly; he could hear it in his voice. And before the rooster-headed street fighter could respond, he was tackled and pinned under Saitou's weight.

"Saitou!" Sano wriggled a bit. "It's too hot, dammit!"

"What ever happened to your well-known stamina?" He ran his pink tongue along Sano's sweat covered collarbone, savoring the taste. Who knew the ahou's sweat would be so.... sweet. He gave a devilish grin and ran his tongue over the same spot.

"Screw my stamina for now. Get off!" Sano protested verbally, though his body gave no sign of resistance.

Saitou lightly blew where his tongue had roamed only moments before, sending a chill through Sano's burning body.

"Ohhhhh," He moaned. "That feels good." He waved his hand at Saitou and grinned. "Do it again, do it again."

Saitou held back a chuckle at Sano's innocence and took hold of Sano's wrists and held them above his spiky head. His hair was plastered to his head in numerous places, courtesy of his over heated body.

Right now, Sano could care less that Saitou was clearly the dominant one here, as if anything else was new, just as long as he kept up what he was doing. His body was overjoyed with the pleasure of his heated body mixed together with the little chill spells Saitou was giving him.

The next one was along his neck, trailing over his adams apple and finishing off at his earlobe. He waited a few moments just to annoy the gangster, whose closed eyes were now open, wondering why his pleasure had been put on pause. His eyelids fluttered closed again when Saitou finally blew on the slick trail he had made, and followed up by nibbling playfully at Sano's ear.

"My stomach," Sano tried to say, but it came out as a moan.

"What?"

"My stomach. My stomach feels hot."

Rolling his eyes, and releasing Sano's hands so as to reach his lover's torso, and licked another trail along it. Sano kept his eyes shut, so trusting that he was in no danger while Saitou was around, and a smile curled to his pinkish lips as he could make out what Saitou was doing.

Saitou raised his head and stared down at his work. Mixed in with the liquid already covering the fighter's body, he could faintly make out his own mark, the shape of a heart... and he lightly blew.

Sano could feel the source of the newest chill come from the heart traced onto his belly and savored this moment of pleasure more than the rest.

"Ah, let's see..." Sano began to think aloud where he wanted Saitou to work with next. But... Saitou had already made up his mind. Sano stiffened and then relaxed and Saitou sucked upon his hard nipple, and Sano spread his arms out to clutch at the grass under him.

Sanosuke giggled as he reminded himself of his earlier thoughts.

'who in there right mind would be stupid enough to do anything on a day like this one?'

Yeah, well, he supposed he could admit at being stupid at least for one day. As another wave shot through his body, he whispered... "You made this hot day even hotter, old man."

"Hn."

"Hn..."

"You'r so selfish."

"Think so?"

"Hn."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But it's okay to be selfish sometimes, right? I mean, I get selfish sometimes when it comes to—mmph!!"

Saitou's mouth covered Sano's and their tongues danced and fought. All the coolness that was left in Sano's body drained as the kiss re-heated him and he could have sworn he could feel perspiration drip from his face because of it. Guess they had to start the process all over again.

The roosterhead grinned, selfishly.

* * *

**OWARI! "**


End file.
